Chaotic Order
by Mint Writer Presents
Summary: All has been silent since Twilight became a princess. But then, a strang figure took away Princess Luna's power. Now, the figure and her army is attacking Equestria and 8 ponies who did her wrong. Will she be defeated? Or will Equestria fall to her Chaotic Order? R/R. Rated T for violence, not language.
1. The Confrontation

Silence. That's all that was heard in the quiet village. Everypony was sleeping great dreams, guarded by the princess of the night. That is, except for in one house. Rose Petal and her husband, Green Thumb were up taking care of their new arrivals. A pair of fraternal twins were born to them.

Sugar Cane and Strawberry Patch were different from each other. They were as different as could be. Sugar Cane was a filly. She was a few seconds older than her brother. The young unicorn was a blessing to the two parents. Her white mane was so soft and her light green coat was beautiful. Her blue eyes were soon caught her parent's attention when she was born. Unbeknownst to the young unicorn that her cutie mark would be a pile of sugar against sugar canes, a blessing to her flank that would bring her such happiness when she got it.

Strawberry Patch was a wild foal; as wild as the strawberries themselves. His strawberry red mane and green coat would match his earth pony body. Later in his life, a cutie mark of two strawberries on a dark green leaf would bless his flank. While Sugar had blue eyes, Strawberry had magenta eyes.

But our story isn't about these ponies and how they grew. You are asking for a story of orderly chaos... Or chaotic order. We won't focus on these twins. Just their parents.

"I was wondering how long Strawberry would cry and wake up his sister. Finally, they are asleep." Said a tired Rose Petal, her red mane swaying in front of her magenta eyes.

"Let's just get to bed." Said Green Thumb.

Green's white mane was messed up. His dark green coat was shaggy; his blue eyes drained of all life from tiredness. Rose's pink hoof touched Green's hoof as they walked to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trotting, Princess Luna walked through the abandoned version of the small village. She looked around and stopped.

"This isn't like any dream I've been in before." Whispered Luna, her voice with a hint of fear quivered.

"This isn't a natural occurring nightmare. This is artificial." She gaped as she took a few steps back from a statue of Starswirled the Bearded.

It wasn't Starswirled though. It showed a different figure. The figure was in a cape with its face not showing. The weird thing was the eyes. Its eyes were swirled. No sign of normal eyes were shown but it was a feature Luna could recognize. A panel on the statue confirmed her suspicion. It was rusted where it said the name,

"Emissary of Discord, Fear for all?" Said Luna.

She heard movement as she turned. There, she saw Green Thumb. The pony who was having this dream. She needed to save him from this nightmare!

"Green Thumb!" She yelled, her voice trembling. "You need to come with me!"

"What happened to my family? Where are they?" Asked Green Thumb desperately.

A voice came from the shadows.

"If you want to see them again, join me." A pony came out of the shadows in a cloak.

"Stop, you nightmare being. Go back to your slumber!" Yelled Luna as she blasted it with her horn.

The figure laughed a cruel and chaotic laugh. Luna was confused. It didn't affect the nightmare being?

"So your the princess of the night. Protector of dreams. My bane... My escape from my hostage." The pony ran up to the princess.

"Let me tell you something, princess." The pony whispered into Luna's ear. "I'm not a nightmare being. I'm a hostage of your sister, imprisoned in dreams. And you are my escape route. You are in my trap!"

Luna felt a flood of fear as she watched as other hooded figures toss a net over her and tie her down, the figure grinning at their deed. The figure turned to Green.

"You fear for your family. I can make that fear disappear. If you don't, your fear will be used against you." The figure stuck out her pink hoof.

"Don't do...*muffle*" is a all that Luna said before Green Thumb shook hooves with the pony.

Luna watched in horror as the pony walked slowly to Green. Her hooves glowed with an eerie glow as she got closer. When she got close enough, she levitated him. He looked calm as she used her magic to drain something from him. It was green as the figure formed it into a ball and put it into herself. The ritual was complete.

Luna saw as Green was levitated down, his head down. Finally, he dropped to the ground. He stood himself with his head still down. Then, with a sudden flick of his head, Luna gasped. Green's blue eyes were now glowing dark red. Luna saw his chaotic smile form as somepony gave him a cloak.

"Today, vengeance will be given today to one of the 8 ponies that are against me. Today, we shall escape!" The figure said as everypony cheered.

Luna watched in horror as the figure turned to her. She then saw the eerie glow on the figures hoof again. This time, it looked different. It was a darker pink. One that Luna knew that the figure was channeling more magic.

"Remember this, Luna. Your power will be nothing against me. You maybe half-celestial being, but I am also. Fear will always defeat everypony. You are lucky that I'm merciful. If you know what's good for you, you would stay away from Equestria." The figure's smile grew.

Luna watched as a beam shot off from the figure's hoof and went towards her. Luna cried in agony as she felt weakened as her body felt pain. She could barely see the figure taking away a blue substance. Finally, the agony was gone. She could barely stand herself as she watched the figure put it into herself. The figure looked back.

"Nice new mane. It's much better than that wavy one when you had all that power." She said as Luna looked at her mane.

Her mane was now a light blue. Now she knew what happened. Not only had the figure taken her power, the figure had also made her weaker. Luna could feel the dream was breaking. The figure teleported her subjects out of the dream. Only Green Thumb and the figure was left.

"When you wake, Luna, tell Celestia that I'm coming for her. Tell her that the Cult of Chaotic Order is coming. Tell her that their led by me, Paura. And I never forget!" The figure said as she went out of the dream.

Finally, the dream collapsed and Green Thumb woke, as did Luna. Luna woke. With relief, she got out of bed. It was just a dream. As Celestia came into the room, Luna's sister gasped. Luna's mane was light blue and was not wavy. Maybe... It wasn't a dream...


	2. The Deal Set in Stone

"Are you sure you aren't able to go to the Gala, Sister?" Princess Celestia was in her best dress as she tried to have her sister attend the Gala.

"She haunts my dreams, Tia. She haunts me." Luna yawned after talking.

Even though the doctors said she'd get better a few days from then, Luna was not any better. It had been a week after the incident and Luna's condition worsened as she slowly seemed as though she was going insane. She woke up every night, sometimes screaming. Celestia being worried was an understatement.

"Who does, Sister?" Said Celestia, hoping to get out the words her sister never told her.

"Paura. Paura and her cult. The Cult of Chaotic Order. They want me to feed them... And I don't want to... But I can't stop!" Luna yelled.

Paura. Celestia knew who she was. Maybe... It was time...

"Paura. That means fear. I know her and her cult..." Celestia said trembling.

"WHAT?! And you never bothered to tell me?!" Yelled Luna, lashing out at her sister as Celestia closed her eyes and turned away like a whip had whipped her.

Luna felt her emotions grow to sadness as she realized what she did. She then looked at Celestia, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Tia. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"You are right. I should have told you... Many years ago..." A tear trickled down Celestia's cheek as she looked out at the night.

"A group of fear eaters were found by our father, Luna. I was not old enough to know this at the time, but they bound themselves to the draconiquises, including Discord. Father destroyed all but one. He banished Discord into stone." Celestia turned, her eyes full of tears from talking about their father.

"Father, though he was a celestial being, he died from all the power he used. His body disappeared as the Tree of Harmony grew from the place he died. That is why we were in tuned with the Elements right off the bat. Discord, knowing that the Harmony was broken, escaped and silently waited until his chance to take over."

"That is why I don't use the Elements unless their absolutely necessary. I don't want him to die again." Luna watched as Celestia sat on her bed and had something in her magic.

"Luckily, before Dad died, he gave Mother another child. Another one to help me keep balance." Luna gasped as Celestia turned around and gave her the toy Luna always loved during her childhood: Ursa Teddy with a torn ear and stitching.

"After we banished Discord, I didn't know that a pony had gotten a hold of his power some how. I only found out after you were gone."

"I found her with little followers that said that she took away their fear. I saw her destroy our palace. That's why we don't live in the Everfree Forest anymore. I waited. On the full moon, when you were at your peak, I held up Father's Sword as I had it slice the ground. Father's Sword, Nightmare's Bane, made the half-nightmare mare be banished into a prison she and her followers couldn't get out of. The dream world. The Sword. It disappeared."

"What I didn't know is that I had given her more power. Without Dad's Sword, we can't keep her there. The more she converts to her side, the more allies she has out of the dream world. Now, all of them are free. And they can attack at any moment. Any city. Any world. Any day." Celestia said before she hear somepony yelling something.

Celestia and Luna ran out into the hallway as they ran towards the entrance to the Gala. Luna tried to keep her footing steady as she kept up with her sister. Both were ready for a spell... A spell only needed for war. As they reached the location, a mare was speaking.

"Behold! I have come up with a fortune in my crystal ball for the princesses!" Said a mare with a crystal ball.

The mare's mane was a light purple and her coat was a super light blue. Her eyes were a light shade of blue but not as light as her coat. Her cutie mark was a crystal ball on an open book and she was an earth pony.

"Who are you?" Asked Luna, in a stern voice.

The mare bowed as she said, "My name is Crystal Reader. I am a renowned crystal ball reader and I am known for my correct predictions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna and Celestia watched as Crystal read the crystal ball. She uttered and muttered as she wrote down what she saw and then, she looked in and wrote down things again until the process was completed.

"The crystal ball says: A day of Nightmare, a day of Chaos, a day of Swarms, a day of Dimensions, a day of Power, a day of Arguments, a day of Magic, and a day of Equality does not stand against the hardest day you shall face. You shall face all of them together and whoever wins shall rule. Bring up your sword and take back the night! Nightmare's Bane shall be found by a pony who knows the enemy well, without any fear, and understand the enemy. You shall meet Fear tonight at the Canterlot gardens. A game shall be played and only one team shall win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Celestia and Luna waited in the gardens, prepared for the worst. They stood by the statue of Discord. He used to be friends with the Mane Six but some towns were plagued with chaos and the only draconiquise was Discord. The Mane Six, even though Fluttershy was reluctant, had to banish him once again to his place in the gardens. Discord almost was banished willingly, saying that even if he pleas that he isn't guilty, he won't be trusted and he will be banished either way.

"I see you have figured out my plan of action." Said a voice.

Luna was stricken with anger as she saw the familiar cloaked figure that was Paura and her second-in-command pony, Green Thumb. Luna finally put the spell into action. Before her, an object appeared. It started with the handle with an image of ponies praising the moon. Soon, a blade formed with ancient runes that swirled and swung down the middle of the blade.

Luna's famous sword, Moonbrand, glowed with a light of its own. The power of the moon lit up the runes. Luna's sword brightened up as armor appeared around her body with runes that glowed in the moonlight. Luna watched as Celestia did the same spell and a double-bladed ax formed that shined with the power of the sun. Her armor appeared shining like the sun.

"You attacked my sister. You shall not attack the other seven!" Yelled Celestia as she charged forward with her ax.

"That's funny," said Paura, grinning as she pulled out a dagger. "You are one of the seven."

Celestia's cry echoed as the dagger hit her. She fell to the ground. The pain was there... But... There was no blood. What was this magic?

"I have no intentions of harming you before the game has ended, Celestia. Let's make a bargain. If I get the other six ponies and then take over Cadence and Shining Armor, I will use your sister against you. If you defeat me, I will be banished to the dream realm again." Said Paura, grinning.

"You...can't...use...Luna...against me!" Yelled Celestia, grimacing because of the pain she still felt in her stomach.

"All those nightmares and dreams about me is really me trying to control her. I can already control how she feels. I am stopping her from getting back her energy. I'll show you." Suddenly, Luna fell to the ground, her body falling like a rock as she felt pain go through her body.

"If I get one more pony that I want revenge on and that is not Cadence and Shining Armor, your sister will be asleep, forever stuck in the dream world until I win or you somehow beat me. Then, it is up to me or her what happens next. Since I have advantage, you get to make a rule, Celestia."

"You have to gain control of all the cities before you win. You are able to attack Canterlot after you get all of the rest of the cities and towns." Said Celestia, as she felt the pain subside but the pain was still there.

"Smart. Deal?" Said Paura, as she stuck out her hoof for Celestia.

"Celestia! Don't! She's...a...double-crossing liar! She lied to Green Thumb! He lives in fear now!" Said Luna before she felt more pain but she didn't scream.

"I didn't lie to him. I got rid of his sense of fear. That was the deal. He is no longer Green Thumb. He is a Chaotic Knight. He follows my orders chaotically and saw chaos's power. That's why he's my second in command, right, Shadow Whisperer?" Paura looked at what used to be Green Thumb who nodded.

Celestia was thinking what to do. What if Paura broke one of the rules? She is chaotic after all. What would I do? What...would I...do? ...What would Mom do?

As Celestia sighed, she moved her hoof and bowed her head, her ears flat to the sides of her head. She still felt the pain in her stomach and though she hoped it would go away, she knew it would never go away until she won the game or died. Then, she extended her hoof and shook it.

A/N Hey guys! I just wanted to say that during the course of this story, I will take OCs. The way to have your OC featured is to figure out what the fortune teller meant when it said "A day of _..." PM me, not review me or else you may tell other's the answer. Whoever guesses correctly will be featured. I will give you a clue every chapter.

Clue: These are featured in special episodes and all the movies.


End file.
